The Enduring Love Story of Trouty Mouth and Porcelain
by CheekyCaleb
Summary: See what happens when the sweet Kurt Hummel and the sexy Sam Evans are left to figure things out by themselves. Will they finally become the power couple that they where meant to be? Do all good things come to those that wait? Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

See what happens when sweet Kurt Hummel and sexy Sam Evans are left to their own devices. Rated M for later content.

To my FABULOUS, MARVELOUS, and PHENOMENAL beta AirNationOracle who was incredibly patient with me and helped to nurture this story :)

Usual disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Sam, any of them. Although if I did, things would certainly be different let me tell you what-for! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The alarm buzzed loudly, waking Kurt up out of his dreams of stardom and fame. He shut it off with a groan and sat up to face the day, the coolness of the house an unwelcome change from his warm and cozy bedsheets. However he had a new job to start today so the fair teen rolled out of bed and stood on the cold floor. Walking out of his room and toward the stairs lost in thought, he walked straight into a solid wall of tan flesh.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Sam!" The blonde instinctively clutched the fair teen into him, pressing him close to his bare chest.

"S'okay," Sam murmured, releasing Kurt and moving to groggily rubbing at his eyes; a morning person Sam was not.

Ever since Burt and Carole had started to spend their weeks in Washington and Finn had left for basic training, Sam and Kurt had been left alone more and more often at the Hummel household this summer. Now here was August; with Kurt taking over Hummel Tire and Lube and Sam starting senior year at McKinley, they had the house to themselves.

As the two sat down in the bright and sun-streaked kitchen to a breakfast of coffee, toast and Cheerios, Kurt was still deep in thought about all the changes this summer had brought. Starting with his NYADA rejection, Finn leaving for Fort Benning, Georgia, Burt putting Kurt in charge at the shop and Sam taking on a lot of responsibility with both Glee and the football team. All in all it had been one busy summer. After some coffee had woken the two teens up more, Sam started to perk up.

"So today is your first as an owner/operator, Mr. Hummel?" asked the blonde teen with a crooked smile. Ever since his new job, Sam had taken to calling Kurt that.

"Yes, Sam, and if we don't hurry we're both gonna be late!"

"Yeah, I doubt it, it's like six A.M.; school doesn't start for another hour and a half and the shop doesn't open till eight."

"You really don't know how long it takes me to get ready, do you?" said the fair teen with a chuckle and evil grin.

With that, Kurt stood, stacked his and Sam's breakfast dishes together and walked them to the sink while Sam smiled appreciatively at Kurt's back.

"Thanks, dude," the blonde said as they walked together towards the stairs.

They walked silently upstairs and just as they parted into their respective rooms, Kurt turned and said "Sam? Don't call me dude!" and shut his door before Sam could reply.

Once his door was closed, Kurt gave himself a hug, enjoying the memory of bumping into Sam. The feel of the warm, strong arms encasing him seared into his mind. He admitted only to himself that deep down he still had feelings for the blonde gentleman. He loved every single dorky quirk that Sam had but to avoid making things weird he had decided to not do a duet with him when they first met and it was something that he would regret forever. Once Sam had moved in and everyone else had practically moved out Kurt decided that he would never ever acknowledge those feelings. With a small sigh, Kurt went to his closet and tried to find an outfit that was charming and authoritative at the same time.

Meanwhile Sam was in his room, thinking how soft Kurt's hands had been when they had grazed his chest. How good and _right_ it had felt to pull the petite teen into him and just hold him. He knew that Kurt had liked him when they first met, but Sam had thoroughly screwed that up by denying who he was and dating Quinn... _and_ Santana... _and_ Mercedes. He knew that Kurt would think it was either a cruel joke or Sam settling for something less if he ever made a move; he decided once he came back to Lima that he wouldn't say anything. Better to have Kurt as a friend than nothing at all. Then he and Kurt had been in living alone and Sam swore that he would not ruin this, whatever it was, and just keep things friendly. With a small sigh, Sam started to try to find a clean pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt that weren't A) dirty and B) something he thought that Kurt would approve of.

After a thorough moisturizing routine for Kurt and a quick round of some COD for Sam, the brunette called to Sam and the two met in the hallway before off and leaving for school. Since Sam had not gone to school when his family had moved to Kentucky, he would be starting his senior year. With a roof over his head and Burt's offer of a job and the benefits that came with it, the Evans had allowed the blond teen to stay at McKinley, for which both Kurt and Sam where secretly extremely grateful. And since he wasn't technically being held back, he was able to participate in Glee and football.

Together in Kurt's Navigator they head out for McKinley to drop Sam off. Both of them lost in thoughts about what this particular school year would bring. When they arrived they saw that the first day nerves had taken their toll on a pair of freshman and resulted in a minor fender-bender. Kurt merely chuckled as he pulled his baby into the drop-off lot.

"I think you might be on a little power trip Kurt," Sam joked playfully as he checked his bag and saw that not only had Kurt organized his backpack but packed his lunch. "Do you do this for Blaine too?"

With a small smile at the blonde's playful nature, Kurt shot back, "No... but the day is still early, I could always run home and start a quiche..." trailing off.

Sam chuckled, "No way dude! Then my lunch wouldn't be as special!" and Sam opened the door and hopped out.

About to shut the door, Kurt yelled out, "Have a good day! And don't call me dude, Samuel!"

With an unrepentant grin, Sam shut the door and spun to face the building the was McKinley.

As the brunette teen pulled away Sam couldn't help but think _It's gonna be a good year_.

Normally, he hated being at school, but if school also meant that he got to live with Kurt, have Kurt help him with his homework, and pack his freaking lunch, then he would have to just deal with it! Sam walked into the building, the last wisps of late summer sun and heat comforting him as he went in to start his day.

As the blonde teen got smaller in the rear view mirror, Kurt couldn't help but think _Am I a bad boyfriend?_

Even though Sam was only joking, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he subconsciously wanted to cheat on Blaine. It was only lunch, but Kurt had not once thought about his boyfriend while he made it. The fair teen only thought about the look of happiness on a certain Trouty Mouth when he opened the bag to find all of his favorites. Come to think of it, he hadn't spent much time with Blaine since the boy had come back from L.A. to see Cooper.

_If he was bothered he would have said so,_ Kurt rationalized.

With that, he pushed those thoughts aside and realized he might have forgotten to order those mufflers from Ford.

* * *

With a spring in his step and a song in his heart, Kurt headed into the familiar and comforting back office of Hummel Tire. The guys out front had always been totally accepting of Kurt; hell, most of them had watched him grow up. He could hear them joke and tease each other good-naturedly from the office while they got the shop ready for open. Kurt had spent a great deal of time here growing up, especially after his mother had passed away. Then in as little time as possible, Kurt had heard about the negative effects of sweat and the various chemicals on one's skin. Now that he was older and wiser, and also the manager, Kurt had grudgingly accepted it.

He opened the door and was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that someone was already in his office as he turned the lights on.

"Surprise, babe!" exclaimed one Blaine Anderson, sitting on Kurt's desk.

Shocked, the fair teen accidentally slammed the door. "BLAINE! You frightened me!" Kurt shouted, clutching his chest.

The smaller boy frowned, "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you on your first day of running the shop alone."

Seeing the pout, Kurt felt bad for yelling. "It's okay... just next time, no sitting in dark offices, okay?" With that, Kurt walked thought the cluttered, yet fashionable, office.

After Burt had given Kurt the keys (and the company credit card), he had re-decorated it to his style: a beautiful red and gold area rug with a cherry wood desk and bookcases. The room no longer smelled like pizza and spilt oil; something that Kurt was insanely proud of, mind you. The fair teen walked behind his desk and set his messenger bag on it while arraigning various things on the table top.

Seemingly forgiven, Blaine perked up. "Sure! So, besides missing me, what's going on today?"

"Not much really, just some orders to process, bills to pay and inventory to take. So normal manager stuff I suppose." For some odd reason, Kurt couldn't find in himself to join Blaine in his playful mood. He would file that away for mental review later. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" the fair teen asked, glancing at the clock above the door.

"Yeah, but before I go, maybe I could have a nice, long goodbye kiss? For luck? Or maybe for fun?" Blaine said with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Blaine! I'm at work! We can't be doing that here. What if one of the guys tell my dad?" Kurt said without really feeling anything.

_Odd, _he thought.

With a look of reluctance, Blaine seemed to agree "You're right, babe, we should be as professional as possible when you're here. I mean this is your job after all, so no making out. But are we still on for Scandals tonight?"

Scandals, the local gay bar, was a place that Kurt and Blaine had been introduced to by former enemy Sebastian Smythe a year ago. Although Kurt hadn't taken to the place instantly, it grew on him, especially since Sebastian wasn't still trying to steal Blaine from Kurt and Blaine loved the place. So it had grown on Kurt, who would never admit it, but loved the place as much as Blaine. It was one of the few hangouts that they could go to in Lima and just be the couple that they where.

"Actually, I kinda promised Sam that I would help him with his homework and first Glee assignment," said Kurt with a frown; Blaine was not going to be happy. "I know we were going to celebrate your last First Day of High School as well as my first successful day of work, I'm really sorry, babe".

Strangely, Blaine didn't look like a kicked puppy. "No, it's cool! I'll probably be busy with homework myself. Not to mention the 'rents are coming home tonight."

With that, Kurt started to look through papers on his desk to get back to business. "Well, thanks B! I promise to make it up to you! Now you should shoo so I can get out of here and you make it to school on time!"

"You're the best, you know that!" Blaine exclaimed and with a small smile, turned and left the office.

And as Blaine left Kurt's office, a small ding sounded and a smile was spreading on Kurt's lips and excitement through his chest. But Kurt wasn't smiling because he had a perfect and understanding boyfriend or because he was having a great morning. He was smiling because that little ding was a text message from Sam: **Astronomy homework tonight, wanna help me stargaze?**

* * *

Meanwhile Blaine left Kurt's office with a smile on his face, but also with a bit of guilt on the back of his mind. He loved Kurt dearly; he always had and always would. Kurt was his first everything: First boyfriend, first love, first time and all of these things made Blaine feel all the guiltier. This summer the Anderson's had all gone to visit Cooper in California. With some luck (and help from a talented little brother) Cooper Anderson had finally hit it big in the movie industry.

After a few months break in Ohio, Cooper went to Hollywood with renewed vigor and after pounding the pavement and making calls and doing auditions, had gotten a background role in a JJ Abrams production. Thinking that was his "lucky break," Cooper had gone to work the first day to have found out that Mr. Abrams had fired the male lead in the film because he wanted a fresh face to star. Fortunately, Mr. Abrams had not found the "fresh faces" his casting directors had sent to be adequate, and was fuming. As luck would have it, Cooper quite literally ran into Mr. Abrams on set.

After the shock of the jolt, Mr. Abrams declared he had found the new fresh face he was looking for and wasted no time in casting Cooper as the lead. A few weeks later the Anderson's went to visit their soon-to-be A-list son and it was on the set that Blaine had met Eric Meyers. Eric was a Hollywood "6" on a scale of 1-to-10, which meant that he was a Lima "11". What started out as an innocent friendship slowly morphed into something more. Eric explained all the in's and out's of Hollywood to an awed Blaine.

This led to the two hanging out more and more until Eric asked Blaine out on a "Not-Date" as he had called it. Blaine stated he had a boyfriend, whom he loved, and Eric maintained that it was just two friends having dinner. So after some convincing Blaine agreed, and they had a fantastic time. After dinner the two went to the Griffith Observatory to Hollywood gaze and talk, because friends do that sometimes. This conversation included Kurt and how he dreamt of life in New York City and Broadway, and how Blaine didn't know where he fit into that anymore. He loved Kurt, he declared, and that he would follow him to the mouth of hell if asked. But Blaine also meekly admitted that he wasn't sure if New York was a part of his dreams or not.

Eric then gently told Blaine that love is wonderful and that people in love do crazy things but love should never ever make anyone give up their dreams or compromise on them because then your life becomes a nightmare. After that Blaine told Eric about how Kurt looked up to him, despite Kurt being older than Blaine, and how Blaine had helped Kurt through some tough times.

After talking for awhile and looking at the stars Eric drove Blaine back to Cooper's townhouse and said good night. It had been a completely innocent evening; Eric and Blaine hadn't kissed or held hands or anything remotely romantic, but the seeds had been sown. Blaine started to wonder what _his_ dreams where and what he wanted to do after high school. At the time Kurt hadn't decided if he would run off with Rachel to New York or stay in Lima and manage at the shop.

The next day as the Anderson's said good-bye to Cooper and prepared to leave for the airport, Blaine got a text message. Thinking it was from Kurt, he opened it and found it was from Eric, saying one word "Dream" and that only served to make him wonder more. What do you want Blaine Anderson?

Once he had gotten home from vacation and settled back into his routine, Blaine didn't think too much about Eric Meyers or his insistence that Blaine dream. After all he had a wonderful boyfriend and a plan to attend NYU and move to New York in less than a year. Then it happened.

Kurt decided to take his father's place temporarily managing Hummel Tire until someone else could be found permanently and he unveiled his plan to Blaine: to take the job and re-apply to NYADA while also doing work with the Glee club on the side for the following year. Then move into a squalled apartment somewhere in the Village and finally after hard work and dedication, make it to a leading role on Broadway and of course he assumed Blaine would be right there with him.

It hit him then that Kurt had not asked him about any of this. He had assumed at the time (correctly of course) that Blaine would happily comply and go. But what if Blaine didn't want to live in New York forever or what if Blaine was offered a job that made him move to Los Angeles, would Kurt be willing to relocate for Blaine? Not being able to risk the answer, Blaine started daydreaming about his future.

In all these scenarios Blaine was successful and happy in New York, L.A., Miami or Boston. The other recurring theme that disturbed Blaine a little was that in all these fantasies he was alone, Kurt-less. As if his subconscious was latched on to the thought of living his life for him. He loved Kurt dearly but the thought of living his life to suit Kurt's wishes and dreams wasn't something that Blaine thought that he could do.

So he called the one person that he thought might understand: Eric. Eric was sympathetic, he understood Blaine's position. Eric had a boyfriend, Jake, back in St. Louis where he was from that wanted to be a doctor. Jake had expected Eric to just be a wonderful house husband and go wherever Jake was sent for school and such. And so Eric started thinking about what he wanted and what his dreams where and that led him to acting in LA. He had a broken heart for awhile but in the end, Eric said that a huge heart ache for a short time was preferable to a tiny heartache for the rest of his life.

Eric's advice was for Blaine to break up with Kurt. And so for the past three months Blaine had been waiting and looking for the right time and place to break up with Kurt. It was terrible but Blaine thought that Kurt could understand, that he would get over it. Especially since he was already spending so much time with **_HIM!_** God, just the thought of Sam Evans made Blaine's head spin.

Sure the guy had been homeless for awhile, but those sorts of things built character didn't they? Besides, he had everything else he could want out of life: supportive family, great friends, a tremendous pseudo-foster family with Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, his talent, his body, and he had Kurt. Yes, Kurt was dating him, but Blaine knew that if Sam ever wanted Kurt then he stood no chance.

So with all of those things to support him, Blaine decided that he would break up with Kurt and quickly, just like pulling off the band-aid. Then he could start planning his future and Kurt could heal and then go on and be successful. With those thoughts as comfort, he drove away to McKinley for his first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your wonderful favorites, follows, and reviews! They make my day :) Also the biggest thanks to the world's best beta AirNationOracle for his help in writing, editing, and reviewing. Without him this story would still be an idea on my hard-drive.

Disclaimer: Both of these wonderful characters are the property of Mr. Ryan Murphy (unfortunately) and blah, blah, blah ON WITH THE SHOW!

As Kurt finished his last invoice, the was a knock on his office door. He looked up to see a grinning blonde Cheshire, whose name was Sam, staring at him.

"Hey boss-man!" he said with a playful grin. "How was it today? Fun? Exciting? Everything you dreamed?"

"No, you grinning loon! It was hard work," replied Kurt with mock hysteria.

Sam plopped into one of the comfy chairs in front of the desk and looked at some of the papers upside down. "Yeah... Holy shit! Is there really a car part called a 'magneto?!'" asked the blonde teen with extreme interest. That's one of the things that Kurt liked about Sam: he always had a question.

Kurt smiled at him before shaking his head and answering, "Yes, it's an electric generator that uses magnets to generate alternating currents." At this Sam looked like he hadn't comprehended any of the explanation but didn't care. One of the things that Sam loved about the fair teen was that he always had time to explain something, and wasn't mad if Sam didn't understand.

"Well that's cool! I just thought it was a made up word 'cause Magneto had magnetic powers!" said the blonde, still looking curiously around the office.

"Let me just sign this and we can get outta here," said Kurt.

He put the finishing touches on his piece of paper and then pushed away from his desk. As he and Sam stood, the fair teen wrinkled his nose, smelling Sam for the first time since he walked in.

"Did Coach Bieste work you hard today?" asked Kurt as he stepped over to the coat rack where he had hung his messenger.

The blonde nodded. "You bet! It was a great workout. I'm a little ripe though," he added almost self-consciously.

"Its hardly noticeable." said Kurt almost earnestly as they fell into stride together.

Kurt couldn't help but notice he was unintentionally trying to smell the other teen. Now that they were walking together, Kurt could smell Sam. He could see the faint traces of sweat that had once covered the blonde's face and sinewy biceps; biceps that where exposed from the cut-off workout shirt. Also visible where Sam's delicious abs, abs that Kurt would kill to touch...

_No! Must stop thinking about Sam and his abs! _Kurt mentally admonished as they left the shop and approached the Navigator.

The fair teen popped the back hatch and slid his bag in, making room for Sam's book bag beside his own. The back seat was already filled with papers and things that needed to be stored in the Hummel's basement.

The blonde reached up to pull the hatch down, his workout shirt riding up revealing a light dusting of blonde hairs.

_Hairs that go down and grow around...! GAGA! KNOCK IT OFF, HUMMEL!_ Kurt thought to himself, these thoughts were entirely inappropriate.

As the two teens drove away from the shop, Sam's mind began to wander.

_Gotta remember to grab that telescope tonight. Bet Kurt looks great in moonlight... But when doesn't Kurt look good? God, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Kurt. Even if Blaine doesn't deserve him. I bet Blaine doesn't even know what to do to someone as magnificent as Kurt. I wonder if Kurt likes it... _

Sam's inner monologue was interrupted by Kurt shutting off the engine "Home. Sam! Wake up!" said the fair teen with some mirth to his voice.

Kurt smiled at Sam's perplexed face, _He always looks so cute when I surprise him, _he thought. "What are you thinking about?" the brunette asked with hidden curiosity.

"Nothing in particular," Sam lied quickly, unable to look Kurt in the face. A face that was lightly flushed with the intensity of the thoughts the blonde had been entertaining.

Sam opened his door and walked to the back of the SUV to grab the bags out of the trunk while Kurt went to open the front door.

The blonde teen was soon behind Kurt entering the house. "Ya know, I think that I'm gonna head to the shower," Sam said as he closed the front door.

"Okay," Kurt said over his shoulder while while striding into the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in an hour. Then we can set up for tonight."

"Sounds like a plan Stan!" said the blonde teen with enthusiasm.

He strode up the stairs and chucked his bag through the open bedroom door before entering the bathroom. From the clean white lines and numerous products on the counter, this room practically screamed 'Kurt'. Sam started the hot water running in the shower and began to strip to nothing, the soiled clothes going straight into the hamper. When the water reached perfect temperature, he walked in. With the strong, warm spray cascading down onto his tense shoulders, Sam began to relax. As his body and mind began to relax, something else began to tense up. The blonde could feel his manhood swell as his mind traveled back to thoughts of a particular countertenor.

Sam's left hand slowly traveled from his side to touch the nipple tingling on his chest, the other hand traveling down to stroke the firm, thick length between his legs. Just imaging Kurt in so many different, sinfully delicious positions was utter bliss to Sam. The mere image of those pink lips wrapped around the cock that Sam was now pumping was maddening. The simple thought of the sweet moans that Kurt would make when Sam was hilt deep inside him where intoxicating. With a quickening pace, the blonde Adonis continued to move the vice-like fist up and down until he soon let loose with a primal growl, thick cum coating Sam's hand and the shower wall he had to lean against.

Any time that he had a fantasy about Kurt, the blonde knew that it would make it that much more difficult to face him. That much more difficult to pretend that these feelings didn't exist. That much more difficult to try and be **just** his friend.

Sam washed himself and the shower, removing any trace of his afternoon excitement and shut off the water. He toweled himself off, smelling Kurt in the very towels themselves.

_I should tell him, he deserves so much better than the hobbit,_ Sam thought ruefully. _He doesn't deserve him. I do. I defended Kurt, and he ran off to Dalton. What's the hobbit ever done? Sent encouraging texts? I can do that! To quote Santana 'Fuck his noise!' I may not wanna ruin my friendship with Kurt, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit back and let that smarmy little hobbit ruin him. _

It was then and there that Sam made up his mind. He would show Kurt how special and wonderful he truly was; and that maybe, just maybe, there was someone else interested in Kurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt was busy fixing a simple dinner of roast with vegetables, garden salad and a chocolate mousse for dessert. As he moved gracefully from stove to cupboard, his mind began to wander.

_I wonder what Sam is doing up there, _the petite teen mused. _It's already been 10 minutes, he must have got caught up in something. From the way he was walking and bolted up to the bathroom, I'd guess the Cheerio's where practicing at the field today also. _

As Kurt placed the mousse in the fridge to chill his imagination began to wander, until he saw Sam walk back into the kitchen, hair still dark and damp from the shower. The blonde being shirtless, Kurt could also see the small droplets on those marvelous abs and chest. The fair teen gulped instinctively; Sam noticed and grinned. Then he started to slide the black shorts he was wearing slowly down, revealing his wonderfully thick, semi-firm manhood. For some reason, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care that the blonde was exposing himself in the middle of the kitchen. The shorts down around his ankles, he stepped out of them and then the blonde beckoned to Kurt to come to him with one seductive finger. The brunette complied willingly and found himself looking deep into Sam's lust-filled eyes.

Kurt's demure lips met Sam's supple ones and what started as a slow, soft and sensual kiss quickly became wet, passionate and rough. A kiss that conveyed a sense of desire and want. A forbidden kiss that both had longed to share, but had never been brave enough. Sam slide his tongue over the fair teen's bottom lip, seeking entry and was quickly admitted.

Kurt snaked his arms around Sam, his hands slowly kneading their way to the blonde's hair. In response Sam plucked the smaller boy up into his arms, Kurt then wrapping his legs around the muscular torso. Together as one, they made their way a step back into the kitchen table. Sam gently set Kurt down upon its smooth surface. Until this their lips had not yet been apart, the blonde suddenly broke the kiss, resting his lips on Kurt's forehead.

With a moan and muttered oath, Sam gently pushed Kurt back into a laying position on the table, his legs dangling off the end with Sam in-between them. The look on the petite teen's face was unmistakable. He knew what Sam wanted and he was more than willing to give it to him. Blaine had never made him feel like this, so alive. Then Sam began to speak but what came out was unusual "Beep... Beep... Beep..."

But then Sam closed his mouth and the beeping continued. Suddenly Kurt was standing in the kitchen beside the refrigerator where he had began. No sign of Sam or the shorts he had taken off.

_Holy Hermès! That was a hot daydream! If not for that damned timer! _Kurt thought as he crossed back to the stove to turn off the timer beside it.

The brunette glanced into the over to see the roast browning nicely. _It's lucky that Sam probably used all the hot water, I'll definitely need a cold shower now, _Kurt ruefully thought.

He began to set the table for dinner, desperately trying to avoid all thoughts of Sam, his black shorts or what the impressive cock of his could possibly do.


	3. Chapter 3

As the night sky started to open up over the skies of Lima, two teens were reveling in the warm summer air. The silence was comfortable as they gazed up into the heavens; as the bright twinkle of the stars started to appear, Sam began to identify them and make notes, with occasional help from Kurt.

Soon, the worksheet was filled out and then the two just laid in the bed of Sam's truck. The silence was broken by Sam.

"After I moved to Kentucky, I would lay out in our front lawn for hours and just look at the sky," he said with a relaxed smile playing on his lips. _I would also wonder if you and I were possibly looking at the same stars, _the blonde teen mused.

"You know I used to love to do this all the time, especially after my mother passed away. But I haven't in awhile, Blaine hates summer nights out. All the mosquitos or something he says."

Sam chuckled. _Blaine would hate summer nights. God, that dude is too fucking uppity. Kurt may be particular but he lets his hair down from time to time. _

Kurt looked over at the blonde teen laying next to him. _Gaga! I'm laying in the bed of a truck with a handsome quarterback. When did my life become so wonderfully redneck? _Still the fair teen blushed and enjoyed the thought.

Just being here with Sam was tremendous, even if they would be nothing more than friends. But there were times that Kurt thought that might not be the case. _Sometimes Sam looks at me like I'm the most amazing thing he's ever seen. He's always so sweet and gentle. But then again that's just how Sam is, _thought Kurt.

"See that right there?" the blonde teen asked, pointing up at the sky and pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," answered Kurt, looking up but not recognizing anything in particular.

"That large bright star. Right there in the group of about seven?"

"Oh yes, I see them now"

"That's the Big Dipper or the Great Bear. It's made of seven stars: Alkaid, Alcor and Mizar which are actually separate but look like one star, Alioth, Megrez, Phecda, Merak and Dhube. See how the bowl of the dipper points to another bright star? That's the North Star or Polaris," explained the blonde teen, looking at the sky.

Kurt turned to face Sam again in reverence. It was something else that the brunette loved. When Sam was interested, he was really INTERESTED. The blonde loved astronomy and knew a great deal.

"Isn't there a Little Dipper also?" asked Kurt.

"Yup! See Polaris? It's actually part of the Little Dipper or Little Bear. A lot of people actually think that Polaris is part of the Great Bear but it's not. Those two plus Cassiopeia, Cepheus and Draco are usually always visible from the Northern Hemisphere."

"Sam," Kurt began. "I don't think you need me to tutor you in Astronomy, do you?" the fair teen finished with a smirk.

"Well... maybe not on the actually stargazing part, but those worksheets are damn hard sometimes," answered the blonde with a shifty grin.

"Well I'm glad that I could help you," said Kurt with a chuckle. Both boys went back to staring at the sky, enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening.

After what seemed like hours Sam spoke again, "That's something I've always loved about stargazing. The universe is so vast and we're so small; when you look at the sky sometimes you can forget your problems, if only for a little while. And then sometimes you can actually find solutions to problems." With that, both started to think on the problems that they had been facing recently.

_I need to figure out how to tell Kurt that I like him. I don't wanna be the cause of him and Blaine breaking up cause that would hurt Kurt, but I want to let him know how I feel about him. _Samjust felt stuck, hoping that an idea would just come to him.

Kurt was thinking along the same lines, _I can't fall for another straight guy. Look what almost happened with Finn. Besides Sam is like my best friend; I can't do that to him or me. I've got Blaine! But I'd be lying if I said that I would never go after Sam if the opportunity showed itself. _

Somehow while the two teens were swimming in their thoughts, their hands had traveled from their respective places and met between themselves. Without realizing it, Sam took Kurt's soft hand in his and clasped it.

They sat in silence, both preoccupied with their problems and choices, holding hands under the stars. The comfortable détente was broken by the sounds of the phenomenal Idina Menzel's ring tone piercing the night.

The train of thought broken and senses restored, the two hands snapped away. Sam having realized the soft hand in his quickly sat up and slide off the truck bed, looking away from Kurt. The brunette snatched away his offending hand and moved to grab his cell phone. Glancing at the caller ID he saw it was his boyfriend. "Hey Blaine!" said Kurt with forced cheerfulness.

"Hey babe. Listen, I know you're probably busy but do you think that we could talk later? Like in person?"

Even though outwardly Blaine sounded fine, Kurt could tell there was an undercurrent of nervousness and maybe even a little fear.

"Sure Blaine. Sam and I should be home in about 45 minutes, so I'll meet you at my house in an hour?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you then!" the phone clicked off. _Strange _Kurt thought _He normally wants to chat and then it takes almost five minutes to say good-bye. _

"So I guess we need to head home?" asked the blonde while rubbing his neck. From either awkwardness or stiffness, Kurt couldn't tell but he didn't think he wanted to know.

_Great work Kurt! Not only do you cross the line you said just this evening you wouldn't cross, you practically demolished it! You'll be lucky if Sam asks you to hang out like this again. _

Meanwhile Sam was getting a internal lashing, _Bravo meathead! Not only did you hand rape Kurt_, _he's probably freaking out! You know how he feels about regular guys after what Finn said to him. Baby steps Sam, Rome wasn't built in a day! Apologize and tell him that it's okay! _

"Kurt, that hand holding..." but the petite teen cut him off.

"No, Sam I should apologize! I mean..."

"...It was outta line and dude..."

"...I should never have let it happen! You're..."

"...My friend, and that is so much more important..."

"...So lets just acknowledge it and move on?" they finished simultaneously

Kurt smiled at the blonde, always so gentle and understanding "Yes, I think that I can live with that."

Sam just grinned like a lunatic at the brunette before him, realizing that even if Kurt was only ever his friend, he had still hit the jackpot with him.

"Okay, let's get ya home mate!" Sam said as the blonde walked from the tail-gate he had been standing besides to the driver door.

"Mate?" Kurt asked with the cock of an eyebrow. "Since when are British, Samuel?" the amusement evident in his voice.

"Dude, the British are so cool! I mean, come on, One Direction and Dr. Who?! I freaking love the BBC!" said Sam as they piled into the cab.

The truck roared to life and they pulled away from the empty park, the lone streetlight still emitting a feeble flicker.

"Wow... I would never ever ever have imagined Sam Evans as a Directioner!" said Kurt, laughing at the fact.

"Hell yes I'm a Directioner! Team Louis for life!" joked the blonde, not bothering to admit that he did have real crush on Louis, but he could admit that at another time.

As the two left the park and headed back to the more populous parts of Lima, the conversation was light. The two had gotten to know each other a great deal since they had been living together for six months, four of those six they had been alone together. So there wasn't that much to know, but still there where little fun facts to share.

"So you honestly thought that your freckles where cancerous?" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey! No laughing! I was impressionable!" replied Kurt, trying to maintain some dignity.

"Yeah, okay! I feel like you of all people should have known exactly what any skin imperfection was and how to get rid of it" Sam said "I mean you are THE Kurt Hummel with the hour long skin regime."

"That hour is a investment in my future, thank you very much! Gotta protect the money maker!"

That caused Sam to release a huge laugh "Money maker? No more 50 Cent videos for you, sir."

The truck pulled up into the driveway of the house to see Blaine's black BMW already present, right behind the Navigator on the double wide drive.

Blaine was leaning against the trunk, looking at the ground, his discomfort as obvious in person as it was over the phone.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Sam said, brushing past the fair teen into the house, leaving the couple alone in the night.

_If he hurts Kurt... _Sam vowed silently but also wondered if there was potential for something more. _Whoa, cowboy! One step at a time! _

* * *

As Sam went inside, Kurt walked up to the trunk and leaned beside Blaine. The tall teen looked like he might faint but there was a resolve present in his eyes. _I have a feeling like I know where this is going, _thought Kurt. _It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out._

"Kurt," Blaine began. "There isn't any easy way to say this so I'm going to say it. I think that you and I... I think that it's time to break-up. I hate to use the clich 'It isn't you, it's me' but that's what it is. You and I have grown apart. You and I have so many different wants and dreams that it would be for the best for us to split."

Blaine rambled all that out quickly, trying to get it out before Kurt could interject, or before he could lose his nerve. This would possibly be the most difficult thing he had to do, but it was necessary. Kurt may hate him for it, but it had to be done.

"I know," said Kurt in a small and defeated voice. As much as it pained the petite teen to admit, but he had felt the drift. He knew that something was off in their relationship. "You and I have been so distant with each other, especially since you got back from Los Angeles. I just have one question, and please answer honestly. Did you or are you cheating on me?"

The question was out there. It didn't slap Blaine in the face the way that he had assumed it would.

_Honestly, _the dapper teen thought _I don't know. I have feelings for Eric; it's true, but probably for the same reason that Kurt had feelings for me. _

"No, there isn't now nor had their ever been anyone else." said Blaine with conviction.

"I believe you," said Kurt "What now?"

"I think that I'm going to go back to Dalton. I know it's probably going to be for the best. I'll miss everyone in New Directions, but since we're both being honest, it isn't where I belong. When I told the Warblers..."

"Wait... Told the Warblers? Just how long have you known about this?" asked Kurt, his voice taking a dangerous tone. _He wants to break-up? Okay. He thinks that we've grown apart? Fine. But telling everyone before me? Oh no! _

Blaine instantly realized where he had made a mistake, he should never have told Kurt that he had planned this out.

"Well... I might have been thinking about this for a few months now," said Blaine, his turn to stare down at the pavement. "I just wanted to be sure that this is how I felt..."

"Oh, Blaine," said the petite teen with mock sweetness. "You made your decision about us the moment you decided to go back to Dalton. You know I'm not mad that you are moving on to other things, I'm not mad that you're breaking up with me, I'm just mad that you decided to talk about this with your Warbler friends instead of me first!"

Blaine just stared at the fair teen, his mouth agape, this had went from best case to worst case in less than sixty seconds flat.

"Good night and goodbye Blaine Anderson!" With that, Kurt turned on his heel and marched up into the house, his head never once bowing down, the tears in the corners of his eye unshed.

Kurt walked into the house and shut the door with a firm hand, not slamming it and giving into his true emotions. Once the door was shut, Kurt turned to collapse against it. His chest heaving with silent sobs, those unshed tears finally making their way down his porcelain cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

So first things first, Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry it took so long for this update, but it's here now! So as usual reviews, comments, favorites... always welcome and encouraged!

Many, many, many, many thanks to my superb beta AirNationOracle for helping to shape and direct this chapter. And for keeping Kurt said and depressed without becoming whiny! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Sam Evans laid on his bed for what he thought might have been an eternity.

_Damn, _he thought. _Whatever Bland had to talk to Kurt about must have been important. They've been out there for almost... _the blonde teen glanced at the bedside clock of his pristine room. _Oh, only about ten minutes._

While he lay in bed, thinking about life in general and his life specifically, Sam's stomach started to rumble. He hopped out of bed, making his way to the door.

"Snack time in this bitch," muttered the blonde.

Coming to the first floor landing, Sam spied a crumpled Kurt-like mess at the bottom of the door.

Walking over tentatively, he called out, "Kurt? Um... What's wrong?"

Sam was unsure. Unsure of what happened. Unsure of how to make Kurt feel better. Unsure of how best to kill Blaine for doing this to HIS Kurt.

The petite teen let out a small squeak, having not thought that Sam might find him here in a mess of emotion.

"Sam..." he said, wiping away his tears. "I'm fine, just... just tired. I'm going to bed." the brunette stood and tried to walk past Sam, who blocked his path.

"Sure, Kurt, you're absolutely fine... Oh and look at that, the sky is green tonight," said the blonde with almost Kurt-like sarcasm.

The fair teen's face was set with grim determination, his voice low and devoid of emotion. "Samuel Andrew Evans, as your friend I'm only going to say this once: Move. Now."

Sam stepped aside to let Kurt pass, but stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here." and then released him.

Kurt walked up the stairs to his room, closed the door and then locked it behind him. The fair teen was in no mood of any sort of conversation. He passed by his bed, turned his lamp on and then sat at his desk. The fair teen then began staring at nothing and feeling nothing. Kurt was lost in a torrent of thoughts and that little voice that was his conscience.

_Got what you wanted, Kurt; no more Blaine. You can flirt and fantasize with Sam all you want. Gaga... you can do anything you want now. You should have been careful what you wished for, huh? Although you know that you aren't just mad about being broken up with, you're also mad that Blaine would talk about this with the Warbler's first before talking to you. _

Kurt opened up his iTunes, wanting some music to help drown out his thoughts. As the program popped up on the screen, the fair teen chose a song at random. The Peter Gabriel cover of _My Body is a Cage_ pouring from the speakers.

_Well, fucktastic! Even iTunes knows that I'm depressed. I don't have anyone else to blame but myself. I mean, apparently I wasn't enough to keep Blaine happy._

The petite teen stood up and walked beside his bed. Not caring about his clothes or skin on this particular evening undressed quickly, throwing on some simple pajamas and skipping the nightly skincare routine, tucking himself into bed. As he turned his light off, Kurt briefly about his harsh treatment of Sam. His friend Sam. His Sam that was always there to listen.

Kurt decided that he would at least apologize to him, but not now. Now he was going to fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Down the hall, Sam was torn. Torn between killing Blaine and thanking Blaine. After all, just today he had been daydreaming of ways to subtly tell Kurt about his feelings. Not that Sam would have ever wanted Kurt to cheat with him, but the blonde wanted Kurt to know how he felt. If only so that he could say that he had been told.

Blaine had hurt Kurt. Sam's friend Kurt. His Kurt that took care of him in a almost boyfriend fashion.

_We should go Medieval on that hobbit! Fuck his noise! _

But Sam's more logical inner monologue, the voice that Sam had dubbed his 'inner Mace Windu' had some great suggestions.

_You know now that Kurt is single, you don't have to be as subtle in pursuing him. He also might be even more perceptive to your advances since he is single. Another thought, why don't you make him breakfast in the morning? Just to show him that there aren't any hard feelings after tonight. He was just so upset he could use some pampering. _

When that voice was right, it was right! As Sam got ready for bed himself, which was basically taking off his jeans and shirt to sleep in his underwear, he kept thinking about how if felt to hold Kurt's hand. It was small and smooth, the perfect size for him. The blonde loved how right it had felt to hold that hand. Hopefully he would get to do that some more here soon.

As he laid in his bed, he wondered if he should go and try to talk to Kurt once more. But he eventually decided against it. When he was ready, Kurt would come and find Sam.

* * *

Sam woke up bright and early, or early for him anyway, and dressed silently while rocking the bedhead look. The blonde planned on making breakfast and hopefully Kurt would open up to him. As he walked silently down the stairs he was lost in his thoughts about the petite teen.

_God, I hope this works! _And so Sam went about making pancakes and bacon, simple and delicious. _Thankfully something that I can't mess up to bad, _he mentally joked.

Sam had been taught that the way to someone's heart was food, being from the South it was tradition, so he was planing on laying on that patented Southern charm thick! But there was a small voice, that inner Jedi, that thought better of it.

_Yes, let's feed the weight conscious boy a breakfast full of grease, carbs, sugars, and transfat. Splendid. _The sarcasm was positively dripping. _I was thinking something that Kurt would actually like to eat. Maybe a fruit salad or egg whites or something. Besides when Kurt wants to talk, he'll talk. If he doesn't then don't push. Right now the last thing that he needs is pushy. _So Sam resolved to simply make breakfast and let the conversation flow naturally. _But, _he vowed _that if Kurt didn't talk to SOMEONE soon, Sam was going to use the tough love. _

That morning, Kurt woke up feeling achy, unmotivated, and worse: oily. _Definitely going to pay for skipping the skin routine today _he thought ruefully.

As the fair teen mulled over the events of last night which lead to the skipping of the routine, he internally cringed.

It was then and there that the fair teen decided that he would go back to his old ways. Old Kurt that kept everyone at arm's length except family. _Which at this point is just Sam. _With Burt and Carole in D.C. for the congressional session and Finn off at Army basic training, Kurt was left with just Sam.

As Kurt finished dressing and moisturizing, he opened his door and his nose was assaulted with the smell of breakfast wafting up to his room. He followed the heavenly sent of pancakes and bacon down to the kitchen, where a one Sam Evans was standing at the stove.

The blonde teen turned at the footfalls he heard and flashed Kurt a smile. A smile that was unfortunately returned with what was almost a grimace.

_Gaga that smiles makes me swoon more than it should. _But then Kurt instantly squashed those thoughts. _Single less than 24 hours now Hummel, get it together!_

"Morning, Kurtie," said Sam, again flashing that million megawatt smile "Breakfast? I know that you don't really do 'heavy' food," the blonde teen used air quotes before continuing, "so I made you an egg white omelet and a fruit salad."

Sam then flipped the last pancake onto a platter and brought it over where the rest of the spread was waiting.

Kurt walked over to the table and would admit, if only to himself, that he was impressed. He can still remember the time that Sam once burned hot chocolate.

They both sat down and started to eat. The only sounds the clinking of china and chewing.

_This is going beautifully, _Sam thought ruefully. _This feels like the first morning we ate alone together. _The blonde teen looked over and noticed that Kurt had made quick work of his breakfast, his coffee untouched.

Kurt spoke up at that moment. "You can drive the Navigator to school. I'm not going in to the shop and I hope I don't sound mean but I am not going anywhere today. Just be careful." Kurt's voice was devoid of anything.

The fair teen had come to the conclusion that if he refused to feel sad about his breakup then he just wouldn't feel anything.

His face did soften for a brief moment before he continued, "Thank you for breakfast Sam. It was wonderful."

He gave Sam a small, gentle, yet sad smile before pushing away from the table, dishes in hand. He turned and said "If you want just leave the rest of the breakfast things, I'll get them. You don't want to be late." Kurt then walked out of the kitchen up the stairs.

Sam let out a small sigh. Things had definitely not gone the way that he had planned them. So this called for desperate measures. After school he would initiate Plan B and with some luck this would help to stop Kurt's depression free-fall. Hating to leave a mess (he was raised right after all,) Sam started to at least clear the table before grabbing his bag and Kurt's keys from the foyer table. Locking the door behind him, the blonde couldn't even enjoy the ride to school because he was lost in planning.

_I'll give anything for the hobbit to be at school today. I will thank him; then destroy him, _Sam vowed silently to himself.

Pulling into the McKinley parking lot, Sam quickly shut off the car and hopped out. Walking with purpose the blonde entered the building, heading directly to the choir room. Hearing the voice of the person he was looking for, Sam quickened his pace. Rounding the corner Sam saw Blaine, with his back to the door, talking to Brittany and Tina beside the piano.

Smiling Sam decided it was now or never, he walked into the room toward the group.

"Hey, Anderson!" Blaine turned around Sam was right behind him and the blonde struck him hard with a right upper cut.

The short teen went stumbling back, hitting the piano hard; this also caused both girls to gasp. Never before had anyone seen Sam so angry, except when he had defended Kurt from Karofsky, and that had been two years ago now. If Blaine had done something to get this reaction out of Sam, then most likely he deserved it the girls concluded.

Sam looked at the shocked teen with contempt and his next words flew freely from his lips without a second thought "Kurt is truly the most phenomenal person I've ever met and he deserves so much better than you. You've done him a favor by breaking up with him. You know what? I'm going to show him exactly what he deserves," and without a backward glance, he left the choir room.

Blaine looked angry at being humiliated, Tina looked surprised at the fight that had just taken place, and Brittany looked happy as always, hopeful that Sam might also be a dolphin.


End file.
